


Brand, Brasa - Gheaţă, Jég

by Birchen, Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Just Wait Till The End, Secret Santa, anyway ENJOY~, aphsecretsanta on tumblr, it's hella cute, sorry I know it's a bit late, that's my mistake not Hage-chan's, translation by meh, written by Hagebutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birchen/pseuds/Birchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Fire and ice in the endless fight...A gift from Hagebutt for the @nyosweden @aphsecretsanta event on Tumblr.





	Brand, Brasa - Gheaţă, Jég

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyosweden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/gifts).



> Merry Christmas dear, enjoy your fanfiction~
> 
> Starring:  
> Nyo!Sweden - as the princess cutie  
> Norway - as the magical cutie  
> Hungary - as the brave cutie  
> Romania - as the the fancy eastern voivode* (also a cutie)
> 
> *Romanian for "duke"

„And you’ll stay locked up here – forevermore, until you’ll become yet just another frozen heart for my collection,” roared the wizard in a violet cloak dotted with silver snowflakes and waved with his magical stick.

The captured princess wiped the tears out of her cheeks and jerked her head defiantly. “We’ll see about that. Someone will surely come and rescue me!” she snarled, but in the inside, she was scared stiff.

A flash of worry appeared on his face, but he – Lukas, the wizard of the Bergen fjord – smiled again proudly. “Nobody will find you! I cursed you with the most wicked spells. There is a huge troll, which I summoned to guard you, behind that door downstairs. There are elves living in the woods. Not a single pitiable knight can get there – ever,” grinned the wizard.

The golden-haired princess stood up facing him directly with hands on her hips. They both looked really alike when standing in front of each other like that. Both slim, light-haired, with cold blue eyes.

The princess pulled out a long sword from under her cloak. She wasn’t defenseless at all! Even her father the king had respect for her when he saw her fencing with other courtiers. Annika followed the tradition of the brave Swedish princesses – like Cecilie Vasa or Christina Anna Skytte. And so even though she was afraid of the wizard, she couldn’t just give up.

She grasped her sword and tried to run towards the wizard to attack him, but she couldn’t. Because the wizard took a defensive stance right after a quick recovery from the shock (like, that woman dared to threaten him and was serious about that!), stretched his hands and hit the floor with his stick.

And Annika realised that her feet were frozen to the floor. Thick icicles were clutching around her boots and climbing up her feet as if they were alive.

“It won’t take long for you to entirely freeze in such cold,” grinned the wizard, turned around and disappeared down the tower stairs, his heavy cloak rustling in the air.

Annika was now alone. First, she unbuttoned her boots and bruised her fingers when breaking some smaller icicles. Then, she slipped out of her boots, run across the icy floor and cut out two pieces of fabric, big just enough for her to wrap them around her feet, out of the velvet curtains while moving her weight from one feet to another quickly and impatiently. It didn’t help much, but still, it was better than standing in the middle of the room waiting for the icicles to climb higher and higher.

Then she had to evaluate her situation. And it wasn’t looking good by any means. As far as she could see from the tiny window, the tower was surrounded by snowed in forests. The wizard was right; a knight wouldn’t be able to break through.

She thought about her own chances. A troll was lurking downstairs. There was no doubt she’d be able to take care of that troll with her sword, but not in a dangerous and narrow space on the steep staircase. Even if she managed to somehow climb the frozen outdoor wall without breaking her legs and arms, she would still have to walk through the endless northern forests full of wolves and elves.

So we may forgive the princess for crying at this point. It looked as though she had no other option than to be yet another girl in the infamous frozen-heart collection of the wizard Lukas. The princess remembered it from the fairy tales her nursemaids used to scare her with when she was little. But now, this possibility seemed dangerously real to her – the possibility of joining the crowd of frozen-to-the-bone maids exposed in the hall of the wizard Lukas’s castle.

The tears were flowing down her cheeks and instantly freezing there. The temperature in the room lowered. There was no way the princess Annika Victoria was getting out of there.

And that’s when she heard a distant sound of something she expected the least.

A sound of a squabble.

She run to the window and she would have hollered but her vocal cords were stiffened by the frost so she only croaked.

<><><><><><><><>

“Where is the stupid tower? It was supposed to be here somewhere.” A man in bronze armour with flame-like ornaments let out a sigh. His face was tanned and would look more naturally in a dessert or in some dry rocky hills than in snowy woods.

“Maybe _voivode_ Vlad got lost?” said the girl riding a horse next to him with exaggerated surprise. She was also wearing armour, but lighter – it was more like iron pads. Her hair was tied under a red scarf so it won’t become all covered in hoarfrost, but still some long brown locks managed to escape and they waved around her face. Her shoulders were covered by a cape with fox fur.

They both looked like two flames against the white snow and were just as obvious, but they weren’t scared – the metal armour was unfailingly protecting them against elves and they had swords, crossbows and loads of experience for everything else.

“Bite me,” growled Vlad. “Look, there’s a light between those trees, you see that? Let’s go that way.”

And Vlad was lucky; there really was a tower in the middle of the glade they just discovered. They went closer and found a robust door.

“Do you think there’s someone inside?” thought Vlad aloud. “And it would be great if those icicles stopped falling on me!” he exclaimed after a quite large one has hit his head.

“You idiot,” said his fellow Elizaveta. “Look up; somebody is throwing them at us!”

They both looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair waving at them from a tiny window.

“Do you think she’s a witch?” asked Vlad.

“That’s unlikely; if she was a witch, she would have destroyed us and sent the remains deep into the underworld by now,” said Elizaveta.

“Or it can be a trap, ever heard of it?” said Vlad dismissively, “She’ll allure us upstairs and then eat us.”

“There are two of us and we have swords,” pointed out Elizaveta. “So how come you are scared?”

Once again they looked at the heavy door and tried to open it but the girl screamed loudly, apparently trying to tell them something.

“Troll! Troll!” she croaked desperately.

They both looked behind them instantly, but soon realized that she has meant that the troll was behind the door. They walked to the door more carefully than they did before and held their swords prepared. Vlad laid a quick kiss on his occult chainlet and he knelled in front of the door.

“You’ll cut the hinges,” he said, “and you’ll run upstairs to check out if it’s safe up there. I’ll take care of him in the meantime,“ his voice trembled a bit. “And don’t even think about stuffing all the diamonds that are waiting there for us into you pockets!”

Elizaveta frowned. “Don’t start crying, okay? What do you have your title for? It’s just a troll, gosh.”

Vlad frowned as well. “Exactly, I’m a _voivode_ and you’re not; so shut up for once and do what I’ve told you, uhm?!”

Elizaveta skillfully swiped her sword and cut the hinges with it. The door fell down with a loud thump and a troll rushed out right against Vlad who got up quickly, but that was all Elizaveta saw because at that time she was running up through the staircase with a dagger in her hand and her sword bouncing near her hip. There was a small frozen door near the roof of the tower, but the ice coat did not stop the running Elizaveta - she broke the ice with her sword and kicked the door open.

The golden-haired girl freaked out and curled up under the window but she straightened up soon after with her sword in her hand.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” said Elizaveta and she put her own sword away. „You look more like a kidnapped princess than a witch. And even if you were – it would be no problem for me!” she added confidently.

The princess also put down her sword. “Please, help me,” she said silently.

Elizaveta went closer and she saw what was going on. The princess was almost frozen; frozen tears on her cheeks, each one of them frozen into an ice diamond; the lace on her dress looked like the ice flowers painted on the windows by the freeze; her hair was getting heavier and fragile like ice; her eyes, her lips, everything was turning blue.

Elizaveta knew that she had to act quickly. She knocked the door out of place, used her sword to hack them up to pieces of wood, she put a tinderbox and set up a fire. Then she hacked into the wooden floor to get rid of the ice and to feed the fire more, so it would get bigger.

Water started dripping out of the ceiling, the icicles started to fall down and shatter on the floor everywhere around Elizaveta, and the ice covering everything was revealing beautiful silver and sapphire room decoration as it was melting. The spoil was going to be rich.

Elizaveta walked closer to the princess. The ice on her feet was slowly melting down and her skin was no longer turning blue, but it still missed the right colour. She smiled sheepishly.

Elizaveta bowed. “We’ve been looking for this tower for days," she said. "We - me and my companion, _voivode_ Vlad - were hoping for a rich spoil, but it's a honor for us to save you." And she kissed her on, maybe not blueish, but still bloodless lips.

The kiss, even such which is expected from a knight, who just set the princess free, didn't last long for two reasons: first, there was a loud 'boom' and Vlad shrieked: "Elizaveta! The wizard just came!" and second, _they heard a loud clapping of shoes, slapping of hands and scolding: "Lukas, why on Earth did you take your mom's violet night shirt and dragged it in the snow again? Stop fighting with those sticks, it's getting dark, it's time for dinner!"_

_The girls stopped the coy, childlike kiss and red-faced crawled out of the tree-house. Elizaveta threw the stick down the tree and climbed the ladder as quickly as a squirrel. Annika had to climb more slowly so that she wouldn't step on the long blue skirt she always wore when playing the Winter Princess. She was also holding tight the Book of Fairytales from Around the World._

_Her mom was standing under the tree while scolding Lukas for borrowing her violet shirt with snowflakes without asking so he could become the Wizard of Bergen._

_"Are you there yet, Annika? Let's go to the dinner table, the Hedervary's mom must be waiting for her kids, too." she suggested the tanned siblings it was time to go home as well._

_The boys threatened each other with little fists - the fight was going to continue tomorrow! - Elizaveta waved at Annika and Annika squeezed the book tight and rushed after her mother._


End file.
